


Focus (Is a Difficult Thing)

by Intomyfireyoushallfall (scorpiontales)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Intomyfireyoushallfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Mikey and ADHD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus (Is a Difficult Thing)

            They say focus like it’s easy.

            It’s supposed to be easy. Mikey knows that. His brothers seem to have no trouble with it, easily sliding into their meditations every morning. Leo and Don have it almost perfected, able to concentrate their attention in a few seconds flat just like their father. Raph isn’t a master in concentration, but he can get the job done when it matters. Focusing for them is a simple task.

            For Mikey, it’s a hurdle. A giant mountain of high peaks that mocks him daily. Harder than any challenge Master Splinter has come up with. Because backflips while reciting Haiku’s off the spot? That’s doable. Focus? _He just can’t._

He wants to. He tries. Tries so hard that it hurts when he doesn’t succeed. Donnie says that it isn’t his fault, that he probably has a form of ADHD, that Mikey shouldn’t feel bad about it. But whenever Mikey watches his brother’s hold a pose he couldn’t keep for five minutes, well, it hurts a guy’s self esteem. To be incapable of something so easy.

He’s not always incapable. Because sometimes, sometimes when he’s very lucky, he can focus. Focus like Leo can focus on his katas or Donnie on his tech. It’s rare, it’s so rare that even Mikey is usually surprised by it, but it happens none the less.

            Like now. Because Kluh has him by the foot, his ribs hurt, and he’s almost positive he has a concussion, but none of that matters. None of that even registers. Because all Mikey can think about is Kluh’s threat. His family. His brothers. Hurt because of him.

            _Never. Not on his watch. Not on anyone’s._

            Focusing is hard for Mikey. It always will be. He’ll never be able to master meditation like Leo, or focus on a math problem like Don. He’ll never stop forgetting where he put his phone, or to keep quiet. Focus will be a hassle for the rest of his life. But when it comes to protecting his family?

            Focus has never been easier.

           


End file.
